Thunder Storms
by LoveWithoutLust
Summary: While Tori is trying to find and comfort a frightened Cat during a thunder storm, Jade shows up. While Cat seems to be fearful, Jade seems to be tough and indifferent to the booming thunder and rain outside. Is Jade sincerely indifferent to thunder storms, or is it all an act?
1. Thunder Storms

"Cat," Tori drawled out, "where are you?" The redheaded ninety-pound sweetheart had disappeared when the thunder boomed outside the house. She saw a blur of red rush past her and onto the couch, curling underneath a cape that she now used as a blanket.

"Cat, it's only thunder. Everything will be okay." Tori sat next to the trembling redhead, stroking her shoulder. The thunder boomed outside again, and Cat retreated to her safe haven of fleece once again. It didn't help that there was now banging at the door. Tori decided the redhead was hopeless, and went to go get a cup of tea when the banging continued, though louder. Startled, she grabbed the nearest thing, and rushed to the door, throwing it open.

"Well hello."

"Jade."

"Gonna beat me with that rolling pin, Vega?"

Tori noticed she still had her defensive stance, with a rolling pin hovering over her head. She sheepishly put her arm down, while Jade strode through the house without invitation. It was a ritual, and the brunette half-Latina stopped questioning it after a while. Jade had pulled out a movie case, and inserted a disc into the DVR.

"Don't tell me it's…"

"The Scissoring." Jade's half smile grew into a smirk at the eyeroll the younger girl had no hesitation giving her. "Have a problem with that?" She said, using the accent she initially created to mock Tori.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT."

"Well sure you don't, sugah."

Jade's smirk turned into a large grin at Tori's frustration. Tori grumbled, but planted herself besides Jade. A ball of red and fleece made their way onto Tori and Jade's lap. Jade didn't bother objectifying, and Tori was obviously fine with it. Midway through the movie, Cat fell asleep, and Tori got her into the guest room. When she came back, she noticed a disheveled Jade.

"Jade?" The obsidian-haired girl looked up startledly at Tori. She wiped away the mascara streak off her face, and tried her best to pretend to be fine.

"Oh, hey, Vega. Want to watch another movie?"

"Maybe. Hey, Jade?" She had sat down next to Jade as she always did; peering at her porcelain-skinned, scissors-obsessed friend.

"What, Vega?" Her voice had tried to regain a sense of toughness and maybe a little bit of condescension; but it was too shaky to pull off being okay.

"Are you, um, are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Tori didn't like insinuating that Jade had a weakness; mostly because Jade usually has no weaknesses. None that she was hunky-dory showing, anyways. She knew that even though she was a weird, creepy, violence-obsessed human; she was just that- a human. And all humans had some sort of weakness. It's that Jade rarely let anyone know she had one.

As far as Hollywod Arts knew, Jade was immune to weakness. But as far as Tori knew, Jade had many of them. Jade seemingly trusted Tori. Maybe because she could always threaten Tori to keep quiet. Cat knew what it was. It was because Tori was Tori- loyal and trustworthy. Snarky sometimes, but trustworthy. Even Tori knew Jade threatening her was only a sense of regaining her tough act.

"Of course not, Vega. What do you take me for, some kind of weakling?"

Thunder dropped heavily nearby the Vega house, causing Jade to jump fearfully. The jump caused Jade to bump into Tori accidentally. She choked back a sob, and instead of moving away from Tori; she did quite the opposite. She huddled towards the taller, younger Latina in an out of character decision. Tori being Tori, she just wrapped her arms around Jade's shoulders. Tori looked around the room. Jade had been acting weird all day, so she guessed this showing a weakness was part of today's weirdness.

"So, my parents are on vacation and Trina is staying with a cousin for the week; did you want to go upstairs to my bedroom?"

"It's been two weeks since Beck and I broke up, and you're already trying to get me into your bed. Nice, Vega. You have good taste."

Jade wasn't looking at Tori. Thank god, Tori thought, because her cheeks were dark red. Tori didn't see Jade, but she didn't have to in order to know that Jade was smirking at her little jab. She just shook her head and got up, looking down into the really pretty green eyes. She held out a tanned hand, and a softer, porcelain one grabbed it. Jade got up, herself, mentally cursing herself for what she wanted to so badly do.

As far as anyone but their friend group knew; Jade hated Tori. Andre was convinced Jade was just crazy. Cat knew better, as she was there when both Jade and Tori were confused about their feelings for one another. Though, as per usual, Cat acted ditzy and clueless. Beck had some delusional idea that Jade was jealous of Tori, and that Tori had some flirty thing for Beck. Robbie was too oblivious to know what exactly it was; only that if Rex didn't shut up, they'd both end up in the dumpster again. Rex- though a figment of Robbie's demented imagination- had a perverted suspicion for Jade's so-called hatred for Tori. Lane thought Jade was just being Jade; confusing and slightly demented (understatement of the year). Sikowitz- oh, how Sikowitz caught on. Sikowitz even went out of his way to assure that fate would assign the two young ladies into multiple projects together.

He called it fate, but Cat knew what Sikowitz was doing. Everybody else thought it was just weird, dumb luck, Cat saw the crazy, coconut-influenced look in his eye. She played along, oftentimes assuring Tori and Jade were together almost all the time.

What nobody else but Jade, Sikowitz, and Cat knew; was that Jade- somewhere along the long, frenzied road of friendship- fell for Tori. She wasn't sure it was love, didn't think it was love. Not yet, anyways. Though she had that possessive feeling when it came to Tori. When some guy would go to ask the lovable Tori Vega out on a date; he would usually end up with a broken arm and a keyed car. When a guy so much as flirtatiously glanced at Vega, he would end up avoiding her for a week after Jade's little interference. Tori knew why the guys were avoiding her, just not why Jade was doing it. She only assumed it was some weird protective friend thing that very few got to see from Jade.

Jade and Tori made their way upstairs, where they kind of cuddled together in Tori's bed. Tori ended up falling asleep, and Jade murmured a soft whisper into Tori's collarbone. Tori- being a sappy, cuddly dork- intertwined their fingers when she held Jade's hand underneath the pillow. It was a subconscious thing Tori almost always did in her sleep, and she did it only with Jade. Jade fell asleep peacefully, cuddled in the warm embrace of the Latina.

 _Tori Vega, you have ruined me._


	2. Janitor's Closet

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot. Song is "Blue" by Troye Sivan. I don't own the song, Troye's beautiful self does. Italicized is Tori, Bold is Jade, bold + italics are the both of them. watch?v=ozKWaCgQxeI)

The bell had rung, and Tori dragged herself out of 3rd period, and towards her locker. Jade had been waiting patiently at her own locker, staring at Tori's. She played with the scissors on her locker door when she saw a blur of yellow in her peripheral. She looked up to find the half-Latina shoving books haphazardly in the locker. Tori closed her locker door, and caught Jade staring. Soft brown eyes met intense green ones. Jade sauntered towards Tori confidently, staring at Tori expectantly.

"Wrist."

"Well hello to you, too, Jade."

" _Wrist."_

"Fine, fine."

She held out her arm, and Jade grabbed it and pulled her to the Janitor's closet. She opened the door to the closet and walked in, pulling the disgruntled Tori with her. Tori stood near the wall, while Jade just barely slammed the door shut. Tori looked at her questioningly.

"Are you going to-"

"I'm not going to kill you, Vega."

"I didn't think you were gonna kill me."

"Well, sure ya didn't, darlin'."

"I. Don't. Sound. Like. THAT." Tori sighed, and looked around the closet. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"We need to talk about last night."

"You got scared," Jade narrowed her eyes at this, "and you cuddled me all night. What's there to talk about?"

"Fine, then why are you so grumpy this morning? You threw your books into your locker without care, which you don't usually do. Even wearing yellow, you don't look happy. You are wearing my least favorite color cause it's so freaking bright and happy, but _you're_ not happy. Why?"

"Jade, it's nothing, really." Jade got closer to Tori, causing Tori to back up against the wall.

"Don't lie to me, Vega."

"Fine. It's Beck." Jade scowled at his name.

"What about Beck?"

"Beck.. well.. he uh.. he kissed me."

Jade's eyes widened in hurt, surprise, and anger. "When?" Her voice dropped dangerously low.

"This morning, while you were in English."

"Did you kiss him back?" Jade's voice had become shaky and she could feel the painful throb in the back of her throat, trying not to cry.

"No, I didn't. He got mad, and asked why."

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't kiss him back because I didn't like him. I pushed him away because I didn't like him."

"Why wouldn't you like him? He's-" Jade had to pause before continuing, swallowing back a sob. "He's Beck. Tall, charming, handsome. What's not to like about," She sighed and looked at the ceiling, "him?"

"Because he's not y-" Tori paused, and corrected herself. "Because he's not my type."

"You kissed him on your first day."

"To get you back, nothing more."

"You nearly kissed him right before my performance."

"He was going to kiss me, and I pushed him away again."

"Why, though? If Beck's not your type, what is?"

"I don't know what my type is, but it isn't Beck. Anyways. He got angry with me for it, saying how you and him broke up so I shouldn't worry about treading on eggshells. I told him that wasn't why I liked him."

"You don't like him because he's not your type."

"Honestly, that's not even it."

Jade raised her eyebrows at this. "But you just said-"

"I don't like him because he isn't you! Okay?! I pushed him away because it wasn't him I wanted to kiss, Jade." She took a deep breath. "I didn't want to kiss Beck, because Beck isn't you. I know why the guys who asked me out constantly avoid me now, and I know it's because of you threatening them. But even if you didn't threaten them," she took a step towards Jade, "I still wouldn't have kissed them. Because it's not just Beck who isn't my type. My type? It's _you_."

Jade's breath hitched, and looked away. She took one look at Tori, and ran from the janitor's closet. Tori mentally cursed herself for doing that. Of _course_ Jade didn't like her like that. It was Jade, she probably wanted Beck back, and that scared her off. She hid her head in her hands and sighed. The bell for 4th period rang, and she trudged her way to the class. She also happened to know Jade was in this class, too. Sat right beside her, too.

After 4th period, and a very silent Tori at lunch, Jade went to the Blackbox where the school's piano awaited her arrival. She had her head looking down, so she didn't see Tori already at the piano. When she looked up, she noticed Tori playing at the keys. She hadn't noticed her yet, so Jade leaned against the wall to hear her sing.

 _Love, it's hard, I know.  
All your lights are red  
But I'm green to go. _

_Used to see you high  
Now I only see you low.  
All your lights are red  
But I'm green to go._

 _I want you  
I'll color me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay.  
Only seeing myself,  
When I look up at you._

 _I want you  
I'll color me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay.  
Only seeing myself,  
When I look up at you._

Jade, familiar with the song, approaches the piano and starts singing, too.

 **I can't say no.  
Though the lights are on,  
Nobody's at home.**

Tori looks up, shocked, but continues on with the next few verses.

 _Swore I'd never lose control.  
Then I fell in love with a heart  
that beats so slow._

 **I want you**  
 **I'll color me blue.  
** _ **Anything it takes to make you stay.  
**_ **Only seeing myself,  
When I look up at you. **

_Without you, I am color-blind  
_ **It's raining every time I open my eyes** _  
_

**I want you.** _  
_ **I'll color me blue.  
Only seeing myself,  
When I look up at you.**

 _I want you  
I'll color me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I look up at you_

They finished the song together, grinning like crazy. Jade leaned forward and stared into Tori's eyes. Tori leaned towards her, knees on the piano seat, supporting her weight with her hands on the piano. Jade's lips ghosted hers, and pulled away before Tori could continue.

"Gank." Tori mumbled, slightly grinning.

"Be ready at 7." Jade said, smirking at Tori's discontent.

"Gotcha." Tori pecked Jade's lips and ran out of the Blackbox with her victory.


End file.
